sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Evans
Name: Caitlin Evans Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11th School: P.J. Gilroy Academy Homeroom: Mr. Hallam's Homeroom 232 (Teachers Aid) Hobbies and Interests: Caitlin has quite a few hobbies, but the most prominent one would have to be her interest in art. Being one of the few students to be accepted into P.J. Gilroy solely on her talent in the liberal arts should be testament enough for her skill, the other testament being of course her rather large sketch book and box of colored pencils she carries everywhere. Caitlin's other interests would be in the area of film making (as it is an area that she has always wanted to experiment in) however she really only appreciates the art and storytelling the indie scene provides rather than making films herself. Appearance: Caitlin is a pretty girl, although not in the conventional sense. She has long auburn hair that goes just to mid back, the hair itself is straight, and extremely healthy, many of people have noticed that when hugging Caitlin the obvious and strong smell of various botanicals practically spring out of her hair (one would think it is because of the amount of herbs she is exposed to in the art studio at her house). Caitlin’s face is one of her main selling points, she has slightly pale skin and a smooth face (attributed to healthy living she would assume) along with big green eyes, said eyes are covered by thin wire framed glasses one would associate with the emo scene, but truthfully Caitlin is pretty much blind without them (and would prefer not to stick things in her eyes for purely aesthetics). As far as size goes Caitlin is not the biggest girl, standing at 5’3”and weighing 108lbs, and her lack of shapeliness is usually covered even more by the bagginess of her school clothes, which of course is the standard P.J. Gilroy uniform, but unlike her hair the shirt and vest are two sizes two big and the cuffs of her white oxford shirt have various paint stains all over them. Underneath her skirt is usually rather subtle black legwarmers and her black converse are virtually covered in paint stains and appear to be extremely old. Biography: It was a good night to be Atticus Evans, the 80’s where finally coming to an end and he found himself jamming out to some R.E.M. in his car, rather happy with the way things where going in his life. His girlfriend of three months Aimee Springfield was thirty minutes late for their date, although Atticus himself was renowned for his lateness (a famous story his parents would never let him forget was how he walked in to his high school graduation drunk and a shower curtain along with a dominos pizza box served as his graduation outfit), so for all he knew Aimee could’ve just gotten fed up waiting for him and simply left, it had happened before, but most of his girlfriends where sympathetic about it. Atticus’ suspicions about him being late however where proven false as Aimee came running toward him, Aimee was a very pretty girl, wearing home made clothes, atypical of a hippie. And after a brief kiss they both went towards a punk concert and proceeded to share a fiery night of passion that was common when you where twenty-three and in love. Two months late however they where greeted with the shock that Aimee was pregnant. Birthing a bastard was not part of the plan Aimee’s parents had for her and Atticus’ family was not financially well off enough to help them support a child, convinced however that raising a child was not only a responsibility, but rather a magical thing, the two decided to move into together at an art studio and begin establishing a life together. Atticus achieving a well enough salary at a local Barnes and Noble and Aimee proceeded to do what she had gotten through high school doing...making botanical soaps. On September 23rd, 1990 Caitlin Evans was born, officially out of wedlock (partially because her parents thought marriage was simply an extravagant social obligation and partially because it was to expensive). Caitlin’s childhood was especially enlightened, she learned how to read at four years old and was quickly found enjoying classic pieces of socialist literature and found listening to music from both the punk and hippie variety. A lot of Caitlin’s healthy looks are derived from her lifestyle, as she has been a vegan since birth and also because most of her cleaning products are made without additives, she generally eats healthy (no sodas or anything) and although a less conventional form of exercise the amount of time she is found in mosh pits has caused her to be quite healthy. Caitlin was home schooled by her mother until she was fourteen and because of her mothers fondness of the liberal arts Caitlin was found to be much more educated in English, History, Music, and Art than Math and Sciences. When Caitlin was fourteen and her mother wanted to open up a store to sell her soap and the other crafts she makes (necklaces and various home made clothes, she recently became popular with the cosplaying scene), Caitlin opted to go to a more conventional school, not wanting for her to be subjected to the rather lackluster curriculum at the public schools of Bathurst and Franklyn and being a rather atheist family caused Hobbs. to be immediately disqualified, the only hope for her to achieve an education that her parents deemed satisfactory was at P.J. Gilroy academy. Bringing her portfolio to the school and going through a rigorous testing schedule (in which she did exceptionally well) the people at P.J. Gilroy conceded in allowing her to have a full ride into the school as long as she maintained a 3.5 GPA. Caitlin agreed to it and started her freshman year at P.J. Gilroy Academy, the outgoing personality that was shown at the interview quickly disappeared within the classroom setting as Caitlin began loathing the rather blatant social conformities her school forced her to abide by. Caitlin’s distain however did not leave her mouth only showing in the occasional petition being taped to the principals door asking for an immediate removal of the uniform system. Caitlin’s rather radical political views are not known by most of the P.J. Gilroy staff, most view her as simply a bright young artist who due to her rather humble beginnings and lower middle class social status is viewed as an outcast in the rather elitist P.J. Gilroy community. The recluse nature Caitlin now shows at school as caused her to become a social pariah, her only solace is the fact that perhaps it will change when she goes to the more scholastic and liberal oriented college scene. The point remains now that she willingly ostracizes herself from her classmates and has no interest in befriending them, she is not seen as snooty as much as she is just apathetic. Hopefully Caitlin’s lack of concern for her classmates (but not real malice towards them) does not lead to mistrust, but in all likely hood, most of the students will probably not like her at all. Advantages: Her skills in the liberal arts make her a very verbal oriented person and just because she has not yet shown her rather charismatic nature to her classmates it is no doubt that she is a natural born leader. Her skill in drawing make her articulate and she is known to put a great deal into detail itself. Disadvantages: Being a social recluse is something that only the insane should pride themselves on in SOTF and although Caitlin is many things, insane is not one of them. Her general physical weakness (compared to some competitors) will probably hinder her apathetic view to her classmates and of course if she chooses to simply ramble in political mumbo jumbo...it is doubtful that she will get very far in this game. Number: Female Student no. 18 --- Desginated Weapon: Arnis Stick x2 Conclusions: I don't think this girl will accomplish much in the game, if only for the fact that she doesn't seem like the most outgoing person on the island, charismatic or not. The rather quiet and withdrawn teacher's aid probably doesn't have many friends or allies. That's just as well, though. All the easier to kill them all! The above biography is as written by Slacker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: She exploded due to a chemical reaction in the intestinal tract. Collected Weapons: Stick Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Caitlin's game was short, but very eventful. On waking up, she poked a corpse with a stick. She then tripped and fell on her knee, which sparked a chemical reaction in her intestinal tract. BOOM End-game Evaluation: What. Memorable Quotes: "Motherfucker..." - Last words Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Caitlin. In order from first to finish. *Genocide in our fucking minds. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Caitlin Evans. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Did that death really happen? '-' Slamexo *Yes. - Slayer Category:V2 Students